Blue Lights in the Night
by becca85
Summary: He never really paid attention to those blue lights before now.


**A/N: As Jurassic Park is my favorite novel of all time (and favorite movie of all time), it was only a matter of time before I ventured into JP fanfic territory. Unfortunately, I know the story backward and forward, so every time I made an attempt at starting a fanfic story, I would crush it miserably because it would never measure up to my standards for a JP fanfic. I decided I was quite satisfied with this attempt so I kept it. I wrote it last summer and it's been hiding since then, but I found it, edited it and posted it. Enjoy my first, ****complete****, JP fanfic!**

**One last note - this is based off of the movie, not the novel.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or ideas created by Michael Crichton or glorified by Steven Spielberg. I borrowed them for the entertainment and amusement of my audience. **

**SUMMARY: He never really paid attention to those blue lights before now.**

**GENRE: Horror**

**RATING: PG-13**

**DATE: July 15, 2010**

**::~*~::**

Terror gripped his insides, kept him paralyzed in place. The only motions his body made were the powerful, heaving breaths that filled his lungs and the quick, jerking movements of his eyes as they darted around the jungle foliage. It was raining, but he was safely ensconced within the vehicle...but for how much longer, he didn't know. He knew he couldn't stay, but was it really safer out there? Out in the dark with the monstrous creatures he had helped to create?

He shook his head briefly, the movement imperceptible in the darkened interior of the vehicle. He knew the children weren't paying any attention to him. They had never paid any attention to him since he had first met them, but now, they were rooted in place, their attention dead set on listening to the rhythmic thumping grow louder and louder. Were they listening to thumping outside the vehicle or was it only his imagination? Was it possible that the thumping was only his heart beating wildly in his chest? He couldn't discern where the thumping was coming from.

Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and he could feel even more pouring down the back of his shirt and jacket. What had he been thinking when he had dressed in this suit earlier this morning? _That's right. I was thinking that I am the legal counsel and I should look the respectable part. _He finally broke his statue-like stance and wiped his palm across his brow. It didn't help much as it seemed like every pore in his body was oozing sweat. _Why is it so hot in here?_ Of course. He was in the jungle, the humidity was off the charts and it was raining. It was only natural that it would it feel like a sauna.

_Nothing...about this...is natural._ He vaguely wondered why his thoughts seemed to stammer within him, but he dismissed it as a parallel to his own panicky breaths. He realized that he was breathing more irregular and erratic, like a marathoner who had just finished the ruthless of all marathons. He had finally come to grips with the plain and simple fact that the thumping was not in his head. It truly was coming from outside...and it was getting closer. The thumping sound was so close that it was shaking the vehicle. Ripples fluttered across the surface of the small cup of water sitting on the dash.

He wasn't stupid. He knew exactly where the vehicles had stopped. He knew what was out there, hiding in the shadows of the jungle trees. He knew what kind of power it wielded over the small, insignificant forms huddled together within the two vehicles. The only thing keeping him from screaming aloud and tearing at what little hair he had left was the knowledge that 10,000 volts of electricity separated him from one of the most fearsome predators ever known. The thought, while weak in impact, was reassuring. His eyes traveled the length of the fence outside his window, searching for the blue lights.

There were no blue lights. It was the fog of his breath on the window. He wiped it off with his sweaty palms, in order to see outside better. Next, it was the rain. It was making it to difficult to see anything in the dark. _No, we're just parked in between the areas of fence that actually have the warning lights_. Even as his mind completed the thought, he knew it was untrue. The lights were posted on every other pole throughout the park, with the space being twenty feet of fencing between each pole. If anything, the blue would shine more brilliant against the darkness of the foliage.

His panicked breathing started again. His eyes sought the nearest pole in the darkness and, in the darkness of the night, he drew his gaze upward. A stunning display of lightning shot across the heavens and he found what he was looking for. The glare of the lightning caught the blue covering of the light. It illuminated harshly with the lightning's brief appearance, but immediately faded into the background with the loss of light again. There was no blue light. It was off.

He twisted around in his seat, in order to see the car behind them. It was still there, a dark shell providing dry shelter for those within. _Maybe we should combine into one car?_ _We'll be safer...and together._ With a firm resolution, he turned around to unbuckle his seatbelt. His finger pressed down on the button just as a loud snorting sound was heard. It wasn't until he had registered the snorting sound that he realized the thumping sound had ceased. He stopped moving, sitting as still as a statue again. His heart thundered in his chest.

Another flash of lightning revealed the large pebbled claw of an enormous animal gripping the fence. His breath caught in his throat. He gasped for air that he felt was being denied him. A loud thump issued from the roof of the vehicle. The girl shrieked in the back. He looked up. Blood flooded the sunroof window. It pooled all over the sunroof and spilled over the sides, splashing down the other windows and into the dirt below. He couldn't make out where the blood had come from at first; his eyes were out of focus. It was a rear leg from a goat or a lamb or some small creature. _There was a goat earlier, wasn't there? In the Rex paddock. It had been tethered to a pole. A pole. There's supposed to be a blue light on the poles. The blue light's supposed to protect us. There's no blue light. We're on our own._ The jumbled thoughts poured into his mind, confusing him; disorienting him. He couldn't stay here. He wasn't brave; he wasn't courageous. _You're a coward._ The thought had come from nowhere, but he couldn't combat the truth of it. He _was_ a coward. He needed to run away, somewhere quiet, somewhere where he could focus his thoughts and find a rational solution for this horrible situation. _I'm not a coward! I just need peace and quiet so I can get us to safety._

The loud bellowing of the animal right next to his window, startled him so much that he lost control of himself. He could feel the warmth spread in his pants and somewhere within him, he felt extremely embarrassed. This wasn't how he imagined he would act in a terrifying situation. He always imagined himself as a hero, someone that would keep himself under control during periods of stress, someone that others could look to for strength when the world was crumbling around them. Not this huddled mass of organs, skin and bones. _Keep it together. Help is surely on the way._ He finally lost it when the animal bellowed again.

With no other thought in his brain than to save his own skin, he wrenched the door handle in his hand, kicked open the door and fled into the rain. He could faintly hear the screams of the children behind him, but he would not turn back. He couldn't.


End file.
